


Comfort

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin在第一次發情期過後，被不知死活的Arthur調侃，<br/>然後Merlin就有點難過跟Arthur生氣，Morgana知道之後，就大罵了他的白痴弟弟～<br/>後來當然是皆大歡喜囉～:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次試寫ABO文～剛好浮現的Merthur情景。

[](http://i.imgur.com/t6xXm3j.jpg)

第一次熱潮過後的隔天，Merlin全身又酸又疼，  
過度使用的地方因為Arthur的粗魯跟不受控制而隱隱作痛。

「唔...」  
他得起來洗澡上藥才行...  
Merlin皺著眉頭，吃力地想從床上起來，  
無奈，有個Dollop head的手還緊緊地攬在他身上。  
Merlin輕輕地想將他的手拉開...

[](http://i.imgur.com/1VTbbTj.jpg)

金髮的Alpha悠悠轉醒，整個人還處於昨日的饜足跟餘韻中，  
一睜眼卻看見他的Omega亟欲下床...等等...這是怎麼回事？  
「Merlin？你要去哪？」  
「呃...洗澡？」  
「這種事，待會再做就好了～」  
拉著他就想要來個回籠覺。  
「Arthur...我不舒服～」  
「不舒服？」  
Arthur整個人都尖銳了起來。  
「我...」  
Merlin正欲解釋，Arthur卻搶先一步大頭症發作。  
「昨天不知道是誰還在我身下欲仙欲死，還尖叫著說要多一點～深一點～」  
無心的話語，立刻刺傷了Merlin。  
「你真是個混蛋！對，我就是下賤的Omega...高攀不起你這個高貴的Alpha」  
給Arthur一個心痛冰冷的眼神，Merlin頭也不回的離開了Arthur的寢室。

「該死！」  
Arthur簡直想掌摑自己的嘴巴，看到Merlin的眼神，  
才開始無比後悔，他怎麼能說這些混話...  
明明昨天還是那麼熱情跟纏綿悱惻...  
「該死！」  
遭殃的是城堡的牆壁以及Arthur的拳頭。

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/o9vttlo.jpg)

「我親愛的弟弟～你怎麼能那麼愚蠢？你明知道發情期的Omega是多麼脆弱跟無法自持～你居然還說得出這種話？」  
「我...我一說出口就後悔了...」  
「不舒服...God...他當然不舒服啊～你昨天肯定跟禽獸沒兩樣吧～你查看了他的傷勢嗎？」  
「傷勢？」  
「你肯定把Merlin弄傷了～」  
「我...」  
「唉...弟弟...Merlin不知道是下了多大的決心才決定跟你共結連理...」  
「我...」  
Arthur啞聲，說不出半句話，  
他真的是蠢斃了，為了一時的心直口快...  
「快去求和吧～」  
「Merlin會原諒我嗎？」  
「他哪次不會了？只是...別再傷害他了～別忘了...我也是Alpha～」  
Morgana定定地看向Arthur，眼神中帶有一定程度的認真。  
「我不會放開他的，永遠不會～」

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/mgKLz2L.jpg)

Merlin輕輕撫著他脖子後的線體...那裡還有標記後的氣味...Arthur的氣味。  
想到他的Alpha...Merlin心裡一陣苦，泫然欲泣，  
好吧～他本來就知道他是個混蛋...這不能真的傷到他...  
他也知道，發情的時候，Omega本性覺醒的自己是多麼淫蕩，  
可是這不是他能控制的啊...他也不想啊...

揮之不去的畫面，是他在Arthur身體下求歡、討饒，  
扭動著高熱的身軀，不斷迎合他的每一次進攻...  
直到他在自己體內成結射精。

「唉...我早就知道的不是嗎？」  
那個皇家大笨蛋是多麼在乎自己的面子、在乎Camelot，在乎烏瑟...然後才是他，  
明明知道，卻還是決定與他結合...即使之後他要跟別的人結合...他也完全做好準備了...  
「這只是一種權宜的辦法，Merlin Emrys...你不要多想了！」  
無論如何，還是比起隨便跟一個Alpha結合好多了。  
拼命的安慰自己...浸泡在Gaius貼心特調的熱藥草浴裡，眼淚還是忍不住流了下來。

 

「Merlin？」  
我們的王子殿下又再度紆降尊貴的衝進了Gaius的房間尋找著他的男僕。  
「Sire～有什麼我能幫你的嗎？」  
「Gaius！我需要找Merlin！有急事～」  
「Sire...恐怕Merlin現在不適合...他還在沐浴」  
Gaius 不疾不徐地說，但帶了點堅毅的態度。  
「我...好吧...那我可以在這裡等他嗎？我真的需要跟他談談。」  
「好的，那麼，我先去村子裡幫人看病了，您就請在這裡稍等吧～  
我相信Merlin一會就出來了，這是我調製的藥，請您順便提醒Merlin要記得服用。」  
「這是什麼？」  
「療傷止痛的藥物」  
「我...Gaius...我很抱歉」  
「Sire，你直接跟Merlin說吧」  
Gaius 笑了笑，然後掩上了門。


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://i.imgur.com/BZZEGQd.jpg)

Merlin洗完澡，正想要出來跟Gaius訴訴苦，  
一跨出他的小房間門口，就發現有個不速之客。

「你來幹什麼」  
「我...呃...Gaius 讓你記得喝桌上的藥～」  
Arthur顧左右而言他，突然之間不知道該怎麼說出口。  
「喔～嗯...」  
Merlin也不看他，只是逕自地走到桌子邊，默默地拿起藥，一飲而盡。  
「那個...你傷的嚴重嗎？」  
「不勞費心」  
「...都是我不好...」  
Merlin抬頭瞄了一下金髮的Alpha。  
「...」  
「Merlin...我很抱歉，我不是有心的...那些混話...你能原諒我嗎？」

[](http://i.imgur.com/YeBJevP.jpg)

「...原諒？Sire...你言重了，我區區一個僕人，哪夠資格跟你生氣？」  
Merlin不是故意要這樣語中帶刺的，他只是心裡一陣泛酸...話就這樣脫口而出。  
「聽著～我知道你很傷心，都是我的錯～」  
Arthur抓著他的Omega，讓他對著自己，眼睛直視著眼睛。  
「我要怎麼才能補償你？」  
「...補償？我怎麼敢...我只是...」  
「Merlin～你是我的Omega！」  
Arthur將Merlin擁入懷裡，汲取著他的味道，並發散自己的Alpha氣息。  
「你...這是犯規的...」  
Arthur強烈的氣息襲來，Merlin根本無法抗拒...Arthur那陽光颯爽、又有檜木香氛的味道～  
「我需要你～就像你需要我一般，Merlin...我們是不能分離的命運。」  
「Arthur...」  
Merlin覺得他的眼睛蒙上了一層霧氣...

[](http://i.imgur.com/QpIakNA.jpg)

當你知道我會魔法之後...你還會這麼說嗎？  
心，往下沉...自己是個騙子啊...

「Merlin...」  
Arthur動情地舔著Omega脖子上的標記...那裏還留存著濃郁的氣味。  
「Merlin...你的味道...」  
「...我...」  
Merlin發現他又開始發情了，Alpha的信息素籠罩著他全身，讓他無所遁形，  
生理上的反應，Omega的天性...又不自主地開始為他的Alpha柔軟、濕潤...做好受精的準備。  
「原諒我？嗯？」  
Arthur寵溺而迷醉的用鼻子輕觸著Merlin的鼻樑。  
「Arthur...」  
Merlin開始難耐的攬上Arthur的肩頭，吐氣如蘭，  
熱潮開始讓他頭暈目眩...只能感受得到Alpha的熱度，什麼也無法思考。  
「我們...移動到我的房間吧？」  
「唔？嗯...嗯～」  
就這樣，金髮的Alpha領著他誘人的Omega一路奔回他的大床上，又是旖旎一夜。

 

翌日，我們的Arthur小王子不能更加神清氣爽，  
當他帶著帥氣又歡快的表情出現在訓練場，  
而他那位忠心耿耿的僕人－Merlin，居然沒有隨侍在側的時候，  
騎士們都心照不宣的彼此笑了笑，  
當Merlin過了晌午才匆匆忙忙出現的時候，  
大家也都非常貼心地沒有給他任何粗重的工作做，  
畢竟，Merlin的身體最重要了～  
Merlin的快樂就是Arthur的快樂；  
Arthur的快樂，就是大家的快樂～  
今天又能早早收隊，到酒吧去歡樂一下了吧？

 

於是Camelot又度過了平和的一天。

[](http://i.imgur.com/K6ebLcW.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉有點草草結尾的感覺～:P  
> 因為設定是短篇，所以不想過度延伸了～  
> 因為騎士團們很可愛，所以最後塞了一點他們的視角～  
> 馬上2015就要結束了～  
> 希望大家都能過個美好的新年！  
> AM萬歲！


End file.
